Maps can be an educational tool for learning about geography, history, and culture. Maps can be found in books or globes, for example. More recently, maps have become readily available via computer workstations or even handheld mobile devices.
For school age children who may want or need to learn geography, access to information on maps may be relatively inaccessible. School age children may have limited access to map information unless they are permitted and able to access the Internet or other appropriate software, which may require significant guidance or investment of time and money on the part of an adult.
One fun and effective way to expose learn geography may be by taking a family trip by rail, car, or bus, for example. However, actual trips require substantial investments in time, money, and other expenses, so many may only be able to visit a limited number of destinations.